Pentagon
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Ketika pembelaan seorang anak berakhir dengan setetes darah dan kenyataan yang harus ia terima karena perceraian orang tuanya, seperti sisi sebuah pentagon.―Bella, Renèe, Charlie.


_**Isabella Swan dan Renee adalah kepunyaan Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Dedikasi buat FFC infantrum : Mother's Day (2010)**_

_**A/N : Oke, fic ini gaje abis. Dan sebenarnya agak gak nyambung. Hasil yang gak memuaskan, tentunya. Uwah-_- Sekalian jadi ajang 'say hello' setelah sempat hiatus beberapa minggu atau mungkin beberapa hari.**_

**ooo**

_**"Dia itu ibuku, goblok!"**_

Isabella Swan, seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun itu, tengah menatap anak laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan marah. Tangannya sudah mengepal sedari tadi, tapi membiarkan tangan itu melayang sama saja memperkeruh keadaan. Cih, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Lalu? Kalau dia ibumu mengapa? Salahkah kalau kami mengatai _Red Hair Weasel?_" tanya anak laki-laki di depannya itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Bella sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan anak tersebut. Segera saja ia melayangkan tinju mentahnya ke arah mulut sang anak, membuatnya sedikit meringis karena buku-buku jarinya terkena hantaman luar biasa.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki tersebut hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memegang mulutnya sambil menangis. Terlihat darah keluar dari sela-sela jari tangannya.

_Oh, Tuhan! Aku memukulnya terlalu keras!,_ batin anak perempuan itu gelisah. Keringat dingin telah mengucur dari pelipsnya. Baru sekali ini ia memukul orang terlalu keras hingga berdarah!

Anak laki-laki itu langsung berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Isabella dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang mulutnya. "Betul-betul anak liar! Tidak salah aku memanggil ibumu _Red Hair Weasel_! Anaknya lebih liar daripada ibunya! Persetan kau!" cerocosnya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Bella yang masih syok dengan kejadian tadi, langsung berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

Tak ada airmata yang mengalir. Gadis itu tahan banting dan tidak mudah rapuh, seperti kebanyakan anak gadis lainnya di seluruh dunia. Sifatnya dingin walau sebenarnya hangat. Ia jarang memukul orang dan berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi.

Tapi yang tadi itu pengecualian. Ingat, **PENGECUALIAN.** Ia rasa Smith, nama anak itu, harus mendapat balasan yang keras darinya. Siapa yang terima ibunya dikatai musang? Hanya anak yang _gak _punya hati yang berpendapat demikian.

Bella pun membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika suara Charlie membentaknya dari belakang.

"Isabella!"

Bella berbalik dan menatap wajah ayahnya tengah menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Kumis tipisnya sedikit bergoyang akibat gerakan refleks bibirnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau habis memukul anak Kapten Helger?"

Isabella terdiam. Oh, sh*t dia lupa! Smith adalah anak dari seorang kapten kapal pesiar Star Homemade, Kapten Johnson Helger.

"Jawab, Isabella!"

Bella hanya menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Keringatnya perlahan meluncur dari pelipisnya, padahal saat itu udara sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Jawab!" bentak Charlie sekali lagi yang langsung direspon dengan jawaban oleh Bella.

"Ya, aku memukulnya tadi. Tapi aku punya alasan melakukannya, Dad!"

"Well, Bella, kau harusnya tahu. Betapapun kau lakukan itu karena ada alasan tertentu, memukul seseorang hingga berdarah bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk tidak dihukum!"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Dad, dia mengatai Mom musang!"

"Tapi pukulanmu tidak bisa sedikit dikurangi kekerasannya, bukan?"

"Itu spontan. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa memukulnya sedemikian keras," jawabnya pelan. Charlie menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk kepala anaknya.

"Dad tunggu kau di bawah sambil menunggu Mom pulang dari _gym_-nya."

Isabella mengangguk dan Charlie pun turun ke lantai bawah. Suara bootsnya menghentak lantai kayu rumahnya terdengar jelas di telinga Bella. Bella pun membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya perlahan.

**ooo**

_**Perceraian bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah untuk gadis berumur remaja seperti dia.**_

Gadis itu terlihat berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruang persidangan perceraian antara ibu dan ayahnya. Rambut coklat tuanya sedikit terayun menyentuh tali tas selempang kulit yang ia pakai. Tak pernah terfikir bahwa semuanya bakal terjadi dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir ini, semenjak kedua orang tuanya selalu terlibat cek cok tak jelas. Tapi mereka takut menunjukkannya di depan putri semata wayang mereka.

Padahal kau dipikir-pikir, anak perempuan itu tahu dengan tatapan mesra palsu di antara keduanya kala mereka bertiga sedang makan malam. Gadis itu tak mengerti, mengapa orang tuanya selalu cek cok. Apakah ada...orang selain ayahnya?

Dan itu terbukti. Setidaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Bella tak sengaja mencuri dengar perdebatan hebat orang tuanya. Dan ia mendengar ibunya menyebut-nyebut nama 'Phil' disambut kata-kata ayahnya dengan nada tajam.

Gadis itu makin gontai tatkala ketika ia membuka tas selempangnya dan melihat sebuah kotak di dalam tas itu. Kado Hari Ibu buat ibunya yang harus selalu ia simpan. Hari Ibu telah berakhir jauh-jauh hari, entah itu hari, minggu, bulan, tapi jelas tak mungkin tahun.

Kado itu sedikit melengkung di bagian ujungnya. Mungkin karena tasnya terlalu sempit atau karena berkali-kali dikeluar masukkan ke tempat lain.

Tiba-tiba, pintu persidangan pun terbuka dan keluarlah ayah serta ibunya. Gadis itu mendekati keduanya lalu menanyakan sesuatu yang, yeah, sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya akan seperti apa nantinya.

"Dad! Mom! Kalian tak jadi bercerai kan?" tanyanya.

Seorang lelaki berambut tipis dan memakai jubah hitam serta kacamata bermodel tua langsung menyalami gadis itu. "Kau pasti Isabella Marie Swan. Betul kata ibumu. Kau sangat cantik," pujinya. Bella pun membalas menyalami pengacara yang ia kenal dengan sebutan Pak Owen itu.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Kini giliran Charlie yang mendekati anaknya itu sambil menatap wajah anaknya. "Ya, sayang. Kami telah berpisah secara baik-baik. Kurasa itu hal yang tepat dan kuharap kau mengerti. Tapi jangan menganggap keluarga kita telah berakhir. Kita; aku, kau, dan ibumu adalah satu keluarga yang utuh."

_Sudah kuduga_, batinnya. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mengerti ayah. Dan oh ya, ibu. Bisa temani aku sebentar? Hanya sebentar saja," pinta gadis itu sambil menatap ibunya. Ibunya langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan putrinya.

"Ayo."

Kedua wanita berbeda umur itu berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dan berhenti di sebuah bangku berwarna hijau itu.

"Nah sekarang, ceritakanlah apa yang kau mau cerita."

"Aku bukannya mau cerita tentang apapun, Mom. Aku hanya ingin memberimu...sedikit hadiah."

"Oh ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan kotak yang sedari kemarin bersemayam di tas kulitnya dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ini dan bukalah!"

Wanita itu lalu membuka kotak hadiah itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak musik berwarna coklat keemasan dengan _figure_ sepasang pengantin.

"Kukira kalian bakal bersama kembali, makanya kubeli kotak musik itu dengan uang tabunganku. Ta-Tapi, itu bisa jadi kadoku untukmu jika kau telah menemukan pasangan hidupmu yang baru. Biar aku tidak memberimu kado _double_."

Dan wanita paruh baya itu memeluk anak gadisnya itu lembut. "Terima kasih, Bells. Ibu sayang padamu."

Anak gadis itu menepuk punggung ibunya lembut lalu mencium pipi ibunya. "Sama-sama, Mom."

"Oh ya," kata ibunya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "omong-omong kau tidak kecewa, kan, dengan keputusan kami; aku dan ayahmu?"

Bella pun tersenyum lalu memeluk ibunya lagi.

"Aku _gak _bakal kecewa dengan keputusan Mom dan Dad. Aku tahu itu bakal jadi yang terbaik."

"Oh ya, kado itu juga untuk hari Ibu. Selamat hari Ibu, Mom!" lanjut Bella sambil tetap memeluk wanita itu.

**FIN**


End file.
